Alex Russo and the bag
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo sit by the kitchen table, drinking her typical Saturday morning cup of tea. "Alex, a package arrived for you." says Mason who enter the room with a rather large Fed Ex box in his hands. Mason gives the box to Alex who opens it. Inside is a black leather bag. "Okay...what can this be?" says Alex as she open the bag. Nothing inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex Russo and the bag**

 **Alex Russo sit by the kitchen table, drinking her typical Saturday morning cup of tea.**

"Alex, a package arrived for you." says Mason who enter the room with a rather large Fed Ex box in his hands.

Mason gives the box to Alex who opens it. Inside is a black leather bag.

"Okay...what can this be?" says Alex as she open the bag. Nothing inside.

"So what is it, Alex?" says Mason.

"Just an empty leather bag. It seems old though. Ya know, like vintage style, probably from around 1950." says Alex.

"I wonder who sent it to you. There's no consignor noted on the box like it usually is." says Mason.

"Harper like these kind of old bags..." says Alex. "If it was her, the box would've been signed though so it can't be her."

"Sure about that...?" says Mason.

"Yeah. Harper always sign any stuff she sends me." says Alex. "Dang it, I want a beer."

In a flash of white magical light, a bottle of fancy beer appear in the bag.

"Oh my gosh! This thing has magic powers." says Alex.

Alex grab the bottle, open it and takes a sip.

"Yay! My favorite beer..." says a happy Alex.

"Let me try it." says Mason.

Alex hands him the bag.

"I want a red rose, please." whisper Mason.

In a flash of white magical light, a single red rose appear in the bag.

"Here, this is for you, baby." says Mason as he gives the rose to Alex.

"Awww, thanks!" says Alex in a sweet soft voice.

"We need to find out who sent you the bag." says Mason.

"Yeah, but how?" says Alex.

"Don't you know any spells? You are a full wizard, my love." says Mason.

"I can't think of one, but I can go and check my magic book." says Alex as she walk to her wizard lair and open her magic book and flip through it, searching for a spell that can tell her who sent the bag.

Alex soon finds a spell that might work.

Once back in the kitchen she cast the spell on the bag "Revelantes Identorum Istanto."

The bag starts to shake at high speed and then a WVSM ( wizarding video spirit message ) appear from the bag.

"You...?" says Alex out loud, clearly angry when she sees the face of the evil wizard TJ Taylor in the orb of light.

"Alex Russo, long time no see. How's it going in London, eh? Do you love the magic bag I sent you? I hope so, babe." says TJ.

"Fuck! TJ, you asshole, I hate you. Leave me alone, okay? Damn it." says Alex.

"She's my wife, man. I have no idea who the bloody hell you are, but stay the freak away from Alex or face my wrath." says Mason in a hard manly tone.

"You must be that perv Mason that I heard about. I'm not afraid of you." says TJ.

"If so I'll make you afraid of me, man." says Mason.

"No problem, Mason. TJ is just a weird loser, nothing to worry about really." says Alex.

"Okay. I trust you, Alexandra." says Mason in a mature calm tone.

"And I you, Mason." says Alex with a sweet soft tone.

"Fucking shit-hole!" says TJ as he ends the WVSM link.

"Who was that guy?" says Mason.

"An idiot named TJ Taylor. He used to be in the same art class as me and he's a wizard too, but he use his powers to do bad stuff. I hate him." says Alex.

"Okay. Sounds like a person we should ignore." says Mason.

"Yeah, totally. He's just a perverted evil jerk." says Alex as she throw the bag onto the floor.

"Let's go out for a walk, Alex." says Mason.

"Mmm, nice! After my shower..." says Alex as she goes upstairs to take a good cold shower.

"Ready for a walk in the park." says Alex 20 minutes later, when she come back downstairs, wearing her skinny jeans, black t-shirt and sneakers.

"Okay." says Mason with a smile as he gently take Alex by the hand as they walk out into the sunshine.

"Awww, such a cutie day!" says Alex with a childish smile.

"That is sure something we don't see that often..." says Mason.

"Uh, what...?" says Alex confused.

"Your sweet soft side." says Mason. "It seems like you usually want to be sort of hardcore."

"I've learned the hard way that if I show my sweetie side, people might take advantage of that so to avoid such things, I act badass." says Alex.

"Well that makes sense, my love." says Mason. "Also I think your badass side is sexy."

"Of course you do. Who would say 'no' to a night with someone as hot as me?" says Alex.

"Gay men?" says Mason.

"Yeah, true." says Alex.

At the same time back at Alex and Mason's home, the bag glow with a magic light and in a blast of green fire, TJ appear in the room.

"Last time we met you made look like a loser, but this time I'll show you who's the best, Alex." says TJ.

TJ walks upstairs to Mason and Alex' bedroom.

"Sephorus Arcania Gerolum." says TJ as he point his wand at the bed.

TJ then snap his fingers and disappear in a flash of light.

45 minutes later, Alex enter the bedroom. She sit down on the bed, kicks her shoes off, when suddenly she feel that her butt is somehow stuck to the black satin sheets.

"What the...?" says Alex.

Alex swing her wand, casting a spell to free herself, but instead the bed transform into a magic portal that Alex fall into.

Alex ends up in a jail cell.

"Alex Russo, now you belong to me." says TJ from outside the cell.

"You damn freak!" says Alex in an angry tone as she reach out with her hand through the metal bars, trying to grab TJ by the throat.

"Povetaris Anculum!" says TJ as he cast a spell that knocks Alex back towards the back wall of the cell.

"Damn asshole!" says Alex.

"Negates Armanum." says TJ and Alex' wand fly from her and TJ grabs it.

"Hey! Give it back. It's mine..." says Alex.

"Not anymore." says TJ with an evil smile.

"Legantes Fygando." says Alex, casting a spell on TJ, but he blocks it.

"Is that the best you can do?" says TJ with a teasing smirk.

"No, of course not. Geronium Shactno Armus." says an angry Alex.

Alex' wand fly from TJ back to Alex who says "Opelium Vargantes!" and in a swirl of magic light sends herself back home.

"Fuck!" says TJ.

Alex goes down to the kitchen and says "Dominus Armantio." casting a spell on the magic bag in an attempt to destroy it.

Suddenly a green energy-field appear around the bag. It keeps the bag safe from Alex' attack.

"Dang!" says Alex.

Alex try several more spells, but each time, the bag manage to protect itself.

"Fucking crap!" says Alex.

"Alex, are you okay?" says Mason as he enter the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." says Alex with a cute smile.

"Perfect. I don't want to lose you, Alexandra." says Mason.

"Awww, you love me!" says a happy Alex as she gives Mason a hug.

"Of course I do, Alex. You're the only one for me." says Mason.

"I feel the same about you." says Alex.

"Were you trying to destroy the bag?" says Mason.

"I was. That bag's just a tool that TJ is using to try to trap me." says Alex as she point her wand towards the bag. "Mordrias Agavantum!"

The bag is hit by a blast of magic fire, but it takes no damage.

"Fuck!" says Alex.

"Let me try." says Mason as he transform into full werewolf form and use his claws to try to destroy the bag. It doesn't work.

"Damn..." says Alex.

"Yeah..." says Mason as he transform back into his human self.

"Seems like stupid fucking TJ has put every damn protection spell he know on the bag." says Alex.

"What should we do?" says Mason.

"I don't know." says Alex.

"Perhaps there's some information in your magic book..." says Mason.

"Good idea...me will go and check." says Alex as she walk to the wizard lair.

Once she is in the wizard lair, Alex flip through the book and she soon finds a spell.

She walk back to the kitchen and cast the spell on the bag. It works. The bag is destroyed.

At the same time, TJ can see this through his magic mirror and he screams "NO!" as he sees the bag being destroyed by Alex' spell.

 **The End.**


End file.
